dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Divina Ultimata
Divina Ultimata is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Crimson Shadow. The Goddess of Life from her own world trap in Ourboros cycle, due causing a war with his twin sister the Goddess of Death. In her current life cycle she was taken in by Maxwell Ultimata, because she was the reborn Goddess of Life and use her power to create his powerful organization. She was raise to be his daughter by she was always alone, until she meet Coatl and treated her like his own sister (not knowing he was only gaining her trust to use her) and become only person she care about or even like. Due Coatl convincing she took her adoptive father life, after he gain rule over Vermillion and she soon took that rule. She rule the people with iron fist, execute any sinners and anyone preforming a act she fines filthy for her new world, in promise she give a people a safe new world. In Dissidia she was summon as Warrior of Madness with Coalt, and was one few warriors summon with all her memories. While she remeber Coatl true actions she had foolish hope that he could still be older brother she remember. Coalt convince her to build her own army against the gods. In next cycle she told Coalt what she remember and ask him if he could go back to who he was only end up dead by his hands and lost her power because of him. Appearance Divina's default costume Her outfit is white long sleeve blouse with pale blue frilly skirt that knee length white tights, and black dress style heels. Divina looks very much like Selena but with Golden Blonde hair and grey, her hair cover goes down about half her back and has it most of it down while have two braids along with it. In EX Mode her outfit changes to blue and white tight body suit that cover most her body and half skirt that only cover back of her legs. During EX mode she also has two swords on her back in shape of wings and four duel edge swords floating around her. Divina's first alternate outfit is called Machine of Life, where parts her body is cover be technology machinery type armor only exposing her midriff and top part of her arms and legs Divina's eyes will also glow In EX Mode her suit more of a leotard with light coloring and her eyes glow. Her second alternate outfit is called Goddess of Terra where she in a royal gown covering most her body and gold and silver tiara, in EX mode her outfit is like original but gold and silver. File:Divina.png|Goddess of Terra alt File:Divina v Klaytaza.png|vs. Klaytaza Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Divina Ultimata Life Summoner – Using the power of life to bring back the dead. ---- Divina as the Life Summoner is able to bring back fallen warriors to add her in battle, with help of Life magic and her summon Alexander she uses a holy army to fight for her. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Divina's EX Mode is Goddess of Life, while she gains the abilities Regen, Glide, Auto-Blade and The Power of Life. Glide allow her glide in the air and Auto-Blade allow her preform Melee Low priority attack white one her floating blades while gliding near her opponent. The Power of Life which gives her a R + skill that that after charging will give her Auto-Life status while in EX Mode, if she loses all her HP she gain 25% of her health in Break status and EX and Assist bars will be zero. Divina's EX Burst is Sword of the Law Divina will begin chanting as sword of light started appear around her and her enemy. Player needs press the directional pad in order then summoning a massive. If fail the swords will launch at her enemy stabbing them, if done correctly the attack will follow up with a massive blade pricing her foe with her turning her back to them respond by it with, "You've been punish by Goddess of new world!" Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Life's Cruel Hands *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: Goddess of All *''Boss Battle: The Raise of the Godess Rival Battle *''Vs Selena'': Prisoners of Ouroboros *''Vs : Clash of the Elemental Lords *''Vs Coatl: Sword of Doom *''Vs Maxwell: Ultimata Legacy *''Vs. Alexandra: Blue Regalia Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters